


Piece of the Past

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick runs into Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



> Like much of my work, an AU after One Year Later

He never thought she'd take up merc work, but she does seem to be good at it. He's hard pressed to stay out of this fight, even though he's not technically even supposed to be patrolling. If it wasn't obviously a fight between rival gangs, he might have opposed her. As it was, they needed all the help they could get whittling down the gangs in this district.

After the fight, when she falls away from the battle, to go back to her haven, wherever it may be, he tracks her. She's so far from the girl with the screaming prescience, so far from the protector of Lian, and yet Dick feels he has to drop down, to speak to her.

He's not terribly surprised to feel her blade under his throat, the point just barely nicking skin, letting a drop of blood slide down the steel.

"I hate you."

"You hate him."

"You broke everything."

"It was already shattered."

She glares at him from the one good eye, a tension in her wrist pushing that point fractionally deeper, letting more crimson liquid slide down it. Before he can protest, the blade is sheathed, and she turns her back to him.

"Don't cross my path again, Grayson." The tones, the absolute coldness chills him to the core; she couldn't have sounded more like her father without being male.

"Don't become him. You saw how that ended."

"I am who I am."

With that superhuman speed and strength, she's gone, across to a roof he'd need a line to reach, and he wonders if he managed to save her, or just delay the ending.


End file.
